Discord Diary
by Cute7Crasher
Summary: I can't write it anymore. I've lost interest in it. I might restart someday
1. Chapter 1

Discord's Diary

Chapter 1

A diary should never be disturb or the consquence could be bad,also never disturb the diary of the lord of chaos.

Yo Fluttershy when are you coming out shouted rainbow dash. She and Fluttershy were suppose to help twilight with her flying lesson those it was wierd that fluttershy was helping since she never seems to leave the ground.

The door swings open a bang and out walks (lets just say it wasn't fluttershy)it was discord. Oh Rainbow I heard from fluttershy you teaches ''her royal highness'' to fly,Discord said. ? Rainbow questioned. Well discord started I heard the was going to be a bad hail storm today. What! You wouldn't! Maybe I will,maybe I won't said discord smirking.

After Discord walk away rainbow went in fluttershy cottage to ask why he was in her house. Oh well she begin he said that Luna and Celestia were mad and he needed a place to stay til they cool off. Fluttershy! Your house is already full of animals, you can't have him in here too. Rainbow saying this cuz she was concern. Oh Its okay. I get the upstairs. The animals get the main floor and he gets the basement. Fluttershy said softly. Wait! What? When did you get a basement said a confused Rainbow. Discord put it in. calmly said by the yellow pony.

Without listen more to rainbow she dashed to the door and open to a room of chaos. His bed on the ceiling, bathroom to the side,literally on the side, and the stairs leading to a dark room with one light over in one spot.

Dash what are you doing you shouldn't go in there, its rude Fluttershy said as she follow dash down the stairs. In the middle of the light room was a desk and on the desk was a red and gold book with a silver D on it. The book also said do not read.

Dash being the curious pony open book reading the first page.

**Diary of Discord if read I will make your life full of chaos and pain**

Dash was about to turn the page when Fluttershy caught up and said. What are you doing? That discord's book in his room. We shouldn't even be in here. Calm down Fluttershy I'm just going to take a peek in it and we'll be done before he comes back. Okay.

Page 1.


	2. Chapter 2 A little reading

Chapter 2

I, Discord fonder and writer of this book, must be only read by mwah.

Day 1

I decide to explore the canterlot gardens today. None of the plants were really creative so I decide help out. I also saw the young princess Celestia today. Everytime I see her I melt. I don't have the courage to ask her how I feel. I wish I could tell her that I lov...

Day 2

Today the guards are wondering how the trees are upside down. Opps, my bad. I spied on Tia today,thats the nickname I gave her. I wonder if she knows that I exist. I should tell her what is on my min...

Upstairs in fluttershy house. Discord calls out to fluttershy. Fluttershy have you seen my money, I was going to buy something but I didn't have my money. Fluttershy? Quick distract discord so I can put back and get upstairs spoke Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy flew up the steps as fast as could (it wasn't that fast). Oh they you are Fluttershy. Where were you? Discord questioned. I was out in the garden she said quickly.

Downstair Rainbow put book where it was and flew out the door almost hitting discord. Slow down dash you almost hit me. Discord said. Don't want to hurt your old buddy. Yeah wouldn't to do that grumble rainbow dash. Now what are you doing back I thought lefted. Oh I came back to get my money. Why do want to know Discord ask curiosly. No reason. Okay then I'll take my money and be on my way. Discord snaps his fingers and he is gone.

Maybe we should read the rest tomorrow suggested Fluttershy. Rainbow look at surprised at said you still want to read his diary?! She looks shyly and nods her head. Fine we'll read it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 He knows

Chapter 3

Its the next day and Rainbow comes over Fluttershy cottage. At the same moment Discord is thinking outside if he should leave or stay today. Rainbow doesn't know that a 5ft away is Scootaloo following Rainbow dash seeing way she going for the day. Of course the other cutie mark crusedars decide to following scootaloo, to she where she going today. So it pretty much a small parade going to Fluttershy house.

Discord of course notice the small parade and can't help but ask, So Rainbow what is with the little parade coming to my friend's house? Huh rainbow says turning around noticing the cutie mark crusedars. Why are you following me? They all smile and said together, we wanted to know where you were going today and hang out with you and also see if we could get a marks in sneaking, but that doesn't look that going to happen,Since he notice us; they said while pointing at Discord.

Why is he here anyway,squeaked Sweetie Bell. He got in a big fight with Celestia and Luna, told Rainbow Dash.

Actually, I didn't get in a fight, I just got them angry. replied discord. And if you must know why, just read page 100,001 in my diary.

Wait! You know we're reading your diary?

Why yes Rainbow I know your reading it.

What? When? How?

There is a crystal ball alarm it goes off if anyone beside me and Fluttershy go in.

You would let Fluttershy in?

Yes, she might get curious and wonder what I'm doing. If I had it lock she might tell twilight and I might get I'll be leaving now and remember page 100,001. Oh and after you done you can read til page banana, replied Discord.

Why till page banana?

That when my chaos days started and they some nasty stuff in there.

Um thanks I guess Rainbow thanked

No Problem I'm just protected my friend_s. _He said holding down the S.

Discord heads down the road, before snapping his claws and disappearing.

We Want To See Discord Diary Too! shouted the crusaders.

Looking at them nervously. she sighed and said okay. Lets go she his diary.

Yeah Cutie Mark Diary Lookers.

Fluttershy fearing that Discord was mad that read his diary was so relieved that they were allowed. Those she didn't think that crusaders should be reading his diary, but they gave Fluttershy the cute eyes she couldn't help let them read it.

'Okay before we start we ended. I'm going to check page 100,001 in his diary' Rainbow said as they went downstairs.

When everyone was at the bottom of the stairs. All went to the book and turn the pages until they found page 100,001.

Diary I decided to write in you again since I haven't done in a while (being turn into stone. Twice!) So shall write what has happen today

Today I decided to get up early and sre the princess. Of course Luna and her guards were still up. Watching the night go by. I was going to play a prank on them when I notice there was a new pony in the group and I have to say she was like a dark version of Fluttershy, except she had a horn. She pretty much notice me immediately. She stared at me till the sun rose up and she turned around and lefted. It was weird.

Later I decide to play a prank on that Flash sentry guy. He is always talking about princess Twilight and how beautiful she is. Gag. Before I could do the prank that dark mare got in the way and said 'I wouldn't that' and I said 'I Don't Care!Of course Princess sun butt got between and Said I see you two have met. Discord this is Desiree, she is Luna new knight guard. Smiling she replied yeah I guard the fridge so you don't get any midnight snacks. I swear I saw her smirked but whatever this is where things got I started calling her nicknames and she wasn't happy about and one thing lead to another and I pulled a prank on Tia. And pissed her off. I got out as fast I could and decide to visit Fluttershy.

The page ends there.


End file.
